


Being Productive

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco likes to live dangerously.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Being Productive

**Author's Note:**

> Draco likes to live dangerously.

Title: Being Productive  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #103: Minister for Magic  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Draco likes to live dangerously.

  
~

Being Productive

~

“This is ridiculous,” Draco grumbled.

Harry shrugged. “I guess he’s late.”

“How dare Kingsley keep us waiting like this?” Draco jumped to his feet and began pacing. “We’re Aurors!”

“And _he’s_ the Minister for Magic.”

“Whatever. Since he’s late, let’s put his office to good use,” Draco drawled, perching on the desk. “This looks sturdy.”

“Draco--” But Draco had already slipped off his robes. “What are you--? We can’t!”

“Sure we can.” Draco smirked. “Scared, Potter?”

Harry was on him a second later. “You’re mad,” he whispered, even as they grappled frantically.

Draco chuckled. “Auror’s first rule, always be productive.”

~


End file.
